The Only One That Could Make Me Smile
by ThisIsAdriana
Summary: Laughing Jack tries to find a new victim but is left with a depressed teenage girl who is more than willing to die. Will he jump in, cheer her up and then kill her? Or will he find himself falling in love? *WARNING* This story contains content about depression and self-harm so if you are sensitive to that sort of stuff than find a different story to read. Rated M for violence.
1. Chapter 1

As I lay my head on my pillow I could instantly tell I would never be able to sleep. Not tonight, not now. I tried rather to imagine something to raise my spirits, but instead came face to face with someone I wasn't even sure was real. "Laughing Jack?" I tried focusing more in the darkened room but I didn't have to, sure enough my lamp was turned on with a small click and the simple silhouette turned to a black and white picture. "You know me?" he said in a sickening voice. "I don't know how much I know about you is true, but yes." I thought I should be more scared. "You seem rather…casual. You aren't much fun are you?" his broad smile faded to a childish pout. "If you're going to kill me just get it over with. I'm done here anyways." I said almost too fast. My heart began to beat faster. Maybe he would kill me, I wouldn't have to be here anymore, no longer would I have to endure the daily stab of depression, or tire of trying to smile when I wasn't happy at all. Or perhaps…he wouldn't, maybe I would be too boring, not a good playmate, not fun. I wasn't deserving enough to die, let alone be murdered gleefully by the famous Laughing Jack.

He came down far enough that his pointed nose pressed against mine. His eyes narrowed. Never had I felt more vulnerable. It was almost as though he was looking into my thoughts, my soul, and my heart. I exhaled the breath I had been saving in a shaky tone. Was he scaring me? Is this what fear was like? Or was I just scared he may leave and never come back, never kill me? "You really are very sad aren't you? You know I am here to cheer people up. I couldn't jump straight into a fun little game with you. I'd have to cheer you up first, make you want to live before tearing it away from your precious little soul." It was as though he were talking more to himself than to me. "Please, I can't take this anymore, its torture enough for me to be here." He had just sat himself up onto the edge of my bed as I lurched forward bringing my knees to my chest and lightly sobbing into my pajama pants. I quickly hurried to dry my eyes as more tears continued to spill down my cheeks.

Still holding my legs tightly I lifted my eyes to meet his. He had a face of shock and confusion. His eyes wide I sighed. As I lay my head back against my pillow I heard him talk in a hushed voice. "You better be worth the effort than." With a crack he had disappeared. Why had he agreed to this? Did he pity me? Was it just for the kill? Maybe he wanted something a bit more torturous. Slowly gain my trust only to rip it from my hands. But maybe, if I acted cheerful, happy almost, it'd go faster, maybe if I endured one last tiring spree of faking happiness it'd all be over. Tired from the too short encounter I closed my eyes and silenced my thoughts. But as all faded I could hear a husky voice from the other side of the bed. "Sleep well, cupcake."

I suddenly saw a huge, rusted, iron gate in front of me. Already knowing what was coming I walked forward and pushed open the gate. It was beautiful, like stepping straight into a black and white movie. A huge carnival stood before me. I saw small children in a zombie like state, and a huge tent, they all seemed to be forming a line. I had always read about what happened in there, but I could never know for sure. Someone grabbed my arm, causing me to jump. It was Jack. He had my arm as if escorting me somewhere. "Glad to see you made it alright sweets" He said, a large grin forming across his face, his pointed teeth showing. Looking into his pale eyes, I realized that I was, for once, smiling. This wasn't a fake smile either; it was a real, genuine, smile. I was actually happy.

"Usually people look more, well, scared walking into my tent. Why do you seem so, what's the word, happy?" he said, his smile never fading. "I don't know, I guess this kind of stuff just really makes me happy." His eyes narrowed "This kind of stuff?" He replied, looking suddenly confused. "Horror movie like scenes." I explained quickly as I was rushed into the tent. I was honestly excited to see what he actually does, but maybe it differs from person to person. Either way I was for once excited in his presence, waiting for a surprise. I was greeted by two of the zombie like children, bowing me in. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go start the show, here have a seat lollipop." In a normal circumstance I would have become irritated with candy and sweets based nick names, but I was too excited for the show. What was he going to do?

The lights in the tent faded and a single spotlight appeared in the center of the stage. "Welcome! Tonight I have a special presentation from the well known Slenderman! For those who are less, well, dead, I assure you in no way will you be harmed!" His voice rang out through my head. He was bringing other pastas in for shows? This definitely wasn't anywhere near what I expected. The tall, skinny figure known as Slenderman appeared in the spotlight in a cloud of black mist. With him, something that could barely be made out in the dim light. A small child, a girl, around the age of 9. Adrenaline rushed through my veins. I knew he would kill her, or at least hurt her. And sure, maybe he wasn't as creative about it as LJ, but none the less blood would be spilled and pain would be felt. She had her mouth pressed shut with a tentacle. Static rang through my ears but I didn't care, this was too exciting.

He set her down in a before unnoticed chair and chains quickly wrapped around her, binding her arms, legs, and waist. At once her screams could be heard throughout the tent and my smile only widened. He had struck her through the waist with a tentacle. At once he placed his long, thin, fingers around her throat, just under her chin. He lifted his hands so that she was forced to look into his featureless face. Her screams stiffened and her eyes bulged. You could barely hear her murmur "Please, stop" before he struck her stomach again with a tentacle. The pain in her face looked unbearable. I was almost falling off my seat; I had scooted so far forward during the show, eager to see more. The ending was my favorite part. He stuck a tentacle up through her chin and out through her right eye. She screamed heartily but soon faded to a grayish color. As he removed his tentacle the chair set her free. She stood, and I realized that she had become one of the zombie like children.

"How'd you like the show?" He asked as the children fled from the tent. "Brilliant" I replied with a grin that was starting to hurt my face. "I loved the last part the most..." I ranted on about the contents of the show and why I loved them, my smile never fading. "You really are quite fun" he said when I finally stopped talking. I looked down, my long brown hair covering my face so as to hide the blush spreading across my cheeks. I shouldn't be so embarrassed about this. "I think it's about time for you to wake up gumdrop" he said. Before I could process what he had said I jerked awake. It was only around 9 in the morning. Suddenly agitated I stood up to go to the bathroom. "Jack you son of a bitch you woke me up before 11" I whispered more to myself than to anything else. I didn't think he would hear me of course, but as I started the shower I could've sworn I heard a faint chuckle. Before taking my clothes off I looked around the room. "Jack so help me you better not watch any of this or I will stop talking to you forever" I said aloud just to make sure before quickly stripping down and jumping in.

"Hey Joanne" Bill greeted me as I put on my work apron. "For the billionth time, I go by Jo" I said hurrying to the register. I rushed home after work, and opening the door found it to be unlocked, unlike it was when I left this morning. "Jack? Are you here?" I said shakily, clenching my fists. "Welcome back Jo" I turned around almost falling over, and came face to face with Jack. "Okay first off, what the hell you woke me up before 11, I don't even work until 3 let alone wake up before 11. And now you're all like 'sup Jo' like you don't even know my name and you scared the shit out of me leaving the door like that and sneaking up behind me and ugh." I ranted. "Are you done now?" "Yes" "Good. I wanted to play a game, but I was thinking I'd put a spin on it. I've gotten to know you well enough that I can tell you're interested in killing, I want you to come with me today, I want you to watch, I want to see how long you can stand watching someone go through the torture of their last game, and better yet, a child. Maybe I'll get an adult to play too, just for fun." My eyes had suddenly grown so wide I thought they might fall out. He understood the satisfaction I've received from other's pain, torture, from seeing the blood. And he wanted me to watch him do his work, firsthand…

"I'd love to!" I was too excited to see this. "But I can't go now, I have some things to do, perhaps sometime later, sometime today if you'd like" I added. "Perfect! How about around 10, the parent's won't be home until about 11, plenty of time to play" he said with a mischievous grin. "Okay" I said, starting to turn around. It was 8, I had two hours to prepare. I picked out an outfit in my room of all black with the exception of the white jacket and boots. A tank top and skinny jeans with a light jacket and some boots seemed perfect, So long as I didn't get blood on the white things whilst watching. I think it'd look nice but it might raise suspicion. I combed my hair into a high ponytail, the black streaks showing nicely. By then it was already 9. I walked back downstairs to eat. "You look nice" I jumped and spun around. "JESUS CHRIST JACK YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO ME I'M REALLY JUMPY" I shouted. He only laughed at my frustration. He walked up to me, face to face, almost chest to chest, and stared into my eyes. The tension was so thick it was hard to breath. "It's just too fun to stop" He said walking away. I felt my face heat up, my hair couldn't save me now, and I stayed turned away until it stopped. It wasn't that it was intimidating but he just got so close, and I hate to admit it, but when he was staring at me like that, and standing so close, he looked rather attractive.

I ate quickly and still had a half an hour to go. Sighing I cleaned my plate, 25 minutes. I checked my phone, played a game or two. 10 minutes. I checked my hair was up tight, my boots were zipped, and my shirt was buttoned correctly. 5 minutes. I walked around the kitchen a few times. 3 minutes. My heart started beating faster. 2 minutes. I grinned looking over at Jack whom had made himself comfortable on the couch. 1 minute. I walked over to Jack. One last glance at the clock. 10:00. "Well would you look at the time! We best be off now." He said standing up, looking down on me. I felt my stomach twist and looked down at my shoes. "Yeah" I nodded. "Wait a second, how are we getting there? We can't exactly walk, this neighborhood is full at night and you're most definitely not going to go unnoticed" I said. He gave out a soft laugh, holding out his hands, his long claws nearly touching mine. "Well, take my hands" He said, seeing my confusion. My heart gave a leap and I mentally smacked myself. I couldn't get attracted to a killer clown, it wasn't going to happen. Grabbing his bandaged hands I realized how gentle his grip could be. It was really quite nice holding his hands. *Insert mental smack here*. Suddenly the room started spinning and before a second was up the environment had changed. We were in a totally different room, a young boy's. It was finally going to happen.

He released one of my hands and pulled me over to the boy's bed, where he was sitting up, staring at me confused. "Who's this Jack?" He asked, pointing to me. I blushed; it was too easy to make me blush dammit. "I've brought another friend! She's not going to play the game I have planned today though, she's too shy." He said. The boy didn't seem to like the idea of sharing his new friend. Suddenly I was determined to see him hurt. *Mental slap* I shouldn't be thinking like this. I suddenly became aware he was still holding my hand. Loosening my grip and offering him a chance to let go the boy stood, looking excited for this new game. With the hand not holding mine Jack snapped his fingers, and the boy was on a wooden table in the center of the room, strapped down with leather. He looked as surprised as I was. But I was determined to see this happen. "Jack, what is this?" He asked, voice trembling, suddenly terrified. "Your final game" Jack said, an evil grin overcoming his face.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jack, what kind of game is this?" he asked. I was shaking from the adrenaline pulsing throughout my veins. _Kill Him._ I thought. _No. Make him suffer first._ It was almost as if there was another voice rising inside of me. I wanted to help Jack. I wanted to make sure the boy felt pain, true pain, the pain I felt on a daily basis in physical form. Jack carefully let go of my hand and walked over to the boy. I stood where I was, I didn't want to get in the way of the show after all. "This game is a sort of one way thing. That means you hold still and this will be plenty of fun for all of us." You could see the excitement in Jack's eyes as he swiftly rose his bandaged hand in the air and almost immediately struck it back down, digging one of his long, black claws deep into the boys leg. The boy yelped and screamed for me to help him but I just scooted closer watching intently.

Jack summoned a hammer. _The leg, that'll hurt, right where your claw punctured his perfect, unscarred skin. Or better yet the knee cap. Or maybe right down on a toe or an ankle._ But Jack did none of these things; instead he looked over at me, his grin growing still more, and brought the hammer down to the boy's stomach. I was shocked, I hadn't thought of that. Still watching me closely he brought the hammer down again on the boy's stomach. I smiled like I never had before, watching the monochrome clown torturing the young boy. By the time Jack had finished with the young boy, the room was littered with various organs blown up with air, bugs, and varieties of candy. Jack had even gone through the effort to blow one up with a delightful purple smoke. I couldn't stop watching, it was so fascinating and so…so fun. I had to watch something like this happen again. I simply HAD to.

"I think that's enough for the night you know, it's rather late and you look exhausted." Jack said, turning to face me covered in blood. Still smiling I reluctantly agreed. "You seemed to enjoy that" He said curiously as we appeared in my bedroom. "It was amazing, and when he screamed. Oh or when you brought the hammer to his stomach, I hadn't expected that at all, I was thinking the knee cap or ankle or toe but you went straight for the stomach. My favorite part was when you had plucked his eyes from his tiny sockets with your claws. The way his eyes widened with fear it was…it was just amazing." Jack looked taken aback; he had never heard me talk this much at once, not even in the carnival, let alone about a child's torturous death. Suddenly he grew another malicious grin "I'm glad you liked it sweetheart, we'll have to do it again sometime." And suddenly he was gone. A cloud of black smoke slowly vanished to reveal the clown had left.

Jumping into bed I was honestly so exhausted from the night's events I for once fell straight into a deep sleep, although I would see no carnivals in my sleep this night. I had a dreamless sleep and when I awoke it was around noon. I jumped in the shower, brushed my teeth, made coffee. I had nothing much to do for another two hours. _I wonder if Jack can hear me when I can't see him_. My curiosity got the better of me. "Jack are you here?" Sure enough I heard a slight chuckle and a cloud of black smoke appeared next to me. "You called for me darling?" he said I an amused tone.

"I'm bored"

"Hi bored, I'm Jack"

"Did you just pull a dad joke?"

"A what?"

"Never mind, entertain me."

He was surprised at my demand of entertainment. "And how am I supposed to do that? Don't you work in two hours, get ready for work or something" He narrowed his eyes staring at my uncovered arms, I hurried to pull my sleeves down but he reached forward holding my scratched wrist up to meet his eyes. "What happened here?" He clearly didn't understand self-harm. "N-Nothing, just a cat a bit ago" I tried pulling my hand back but he held it still tighter. "I'm not stupid ya'know" He sounded suddenly irritated. I guess he actually did know something about it. I hung my head, ashamed of what I had done to myself. He was the only one that knew about it now. The first person to find out about my self-harm was a murderous clown, lovely.

"Why do you do it?" He asked, still staring intently at my arm. "I don't know how to describe it; it's just kind of relieving, when you see the blood. At least that's how it is with me; I mean no one is exactly the same." I shrugged, still lightly tugging on my arm in attempt to retrieve it from his grasp. He gave a slight grunt and finally released my arm. As I pulled my sleeve down I turned back to him. "Where do you go when you disappear?" I didn't even think about what I had asked until I said it. Whilst I scolded myself for talking without thinking he smirked. "Home" he seemed delighted by my confused expression. "What's home like?" I sounded like a little kid that was too nosy for my own good. "I'll tell you later." He turned away.

We were sitting alone in my living room and I still had an hour and 15 minutes until I left for work. I was too bored to just hold still though. *poke*

"Hmmph? What?"

*Shrug*

"Did you need something?"

"No, I'm just bored."

"Humph"

*poke*

He irritably turned toward me. "Really?" I nodded. "I don't know how to entertain you, you don't have long enough to watch a kill, and I don't know enough about you to do much else." "Are you ticklish?" He seemed shocked at my question. "I mean, kind of, I don't know, no ones tried to tickle me before. Why? Are you?" "Yeah." *snicker* "Jack? What're you laughing about? Jack, stop it that's creepy. Jack? NO. DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT. JACK." He had me on the floor laughing and screaming for him to stop. "STOP. IT TICKLES. NO. I CAN'T BREATHE." He seemed to be enjoying himself too much. "NO. STOP. I'M DYING. OH MY GOD." By the time he had stopped I was laying face down trying to catch my breath. He lie on his back laughing. "I hate you so much right now, you have no idea." I said in an exasperated tone.

He rolled over so that we were facing each other. He stopped laughing. "You have green eyes" He said suddenly focused on my face. "And you have white eyes, your point?" He gave a short laugh at this. "I just haven't ever really focused much on what you looked like." I felt my stomach flip a bit at this but restrained myself from thinking about it. "You know you really do have very vivid eyes, I'm surprised I didn't notice them sooner." He continued, not helping my situation. "Thanks?" It was suddenly very awkward. He gave another short laugh and continued studying my face. "What time is it?" I asked, trying to make this situation a bit more bearable. "Two" Jack said without even having to glance at the clock. "Fifteen minutes." I sighed, I didn't really want to go to work today, but I never actually did. "Are you okay?"

I was surprised he had asked my emotion directly. "Do you mean okay as in no general mood set, not happy but not sad, or okay like my average mood set?" He looked back into my eyes and I felt a blush creep up my face, I quickly broke eye contact. "Are you sad?"

"Kind of"

"Than you aren't okay"

"But I'm usually sad"  
"you're sad right now, and that means you aren't okay."

"Okay."

He stood up and held out his hand. "I'm offering to help you up; it's something humans do, no?" He said to my confused expression. I grabbed his hand and felt the warmth of his palm. The soft bandages rubbed against my palm and I at once felt more relaxed. I didn't want to let go. I stood up, with his help, and reluctantly let go of his hand. I jumped slightly hen he reached his hands forward toward my face and started playing with my hair. "What're you doing?" I questioned, looking up towards his wrists. "Fixing your hair, you messed it up while rolling around on the floor." "Oh." I looked at the time. "I have to go to work. I'll be home around 11." I said looking back at him. His face fell a bit. "Okay."

Work was the same as usual. Bill called me by Joanne again and I told him to call me Jo, I almost dropped a cup but caught it somehow, a customer was upset because I forgot their creamer. Not exactly exciting. When I got home I was shocked to find Jack lightly sleeping on the couch. I couldn't help myself and, fully aware of what I was doing, walked over and sat down directly on the killer clown's stomach. He jumped up confused to see what had happened and upon seeing me grinned. "I'm home" I said.

"You actually scared me, but I was asleep so it doesn't really count." I laughed at his failure to accept my victory. "I'm off work tomorrow and Saturday" He sat up straighter "We should do something! I'm so bored lately I've nothing to do back at home." He said. I narrowed my eyes, looked straight into his, and said "Hi bored I'm Jo." Apparently he found this funny because he laughed at it. I found him once again staring into my eyes. I became quickly interested in the way his white iris turned slowly to black just before the pupil, with no doubt that from his origin story, they must have once been full of color. His eyes suddenly darted downwards towards my chin but he turned away towards the counter as quickly as it had happened. I looked away too. Why had he turned away, he had studied my face before without getting a sudden need to turn away. I sipped my coffee. "So what do you wanna do later?" I asked, hoping to rid of the silence consuming us. His hair was shadowing his eyes and I saw him smirk. "Why don't we play a game?"

My mouth hung open. "You mean just you and me or you me and someone else?" I quickly asked. "Just you and me." He said, not looking up. "Okay." I said, looking down at my hands. I would think about this later. "When will you tell me about your home?" I changed the subject. "Sometime in the future." I was frustrated at his simple answer. "Is it that Slender Mansion place I've read about in a bunch of stories?" I asked. He didn't reply. "Jack?" Still no reply. "Okay, I'll let you tell me about it later." I said giving up. My mood had plummeted; I put my coffee cup in the sink, no longer thirsty. He hadn't looked up from his hands. My heart gave a leap, at once I wanted so badly to reach out and hold his hand again, but I stopped myself. *mental slap* I wouldn't let myself fall for a killer clown.

"Do you find it frustrating, having claws?" I asked, once again attempting to rid of the silence between us. "Not much really, I mean they shorten when I want them to so it's not like I can't ever to anything with my hands but I guess I'd like to have human hands once in a while." _Oh my god. That's how he tickled me without hurting me; he shortened his claws and used the extra control to make a gentler feel. I'm so stupid._ I can't believe I hadn't questioned that before. I looked at the clock, one in the morning. "It's kind of late; I think I'm going to head to bed. You can stay if you want, I don't mind." He looked up at me now, clearly shocked at my offer. "O-Okay" I tried my best not to smile at his stutter, it was adorable honestly. *mental slap* _no. you're not going to fall for a killer clown._ I head upstairs to bed and as I lay down I heard gentle footsteps and I had the room lit up just enough to see him walk in, stare at me for a second or two, and lay down on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up I saw him, fast asleep on my floor. I couldn't help but smile, he was so cute when he slept. *mental slap* killer clowns aren't supposed to be cute. He rolled over so that I couldn't see his face. I stood up and showered. After I finished dressing I left the bathroom, but when I walked out I found him sitting on the foot of my bed. "Sleep well?" I asked walking over and sitting next to him. "Yeah, how about you?" His lack of response bothered me, he seemed frustrated. "Are you okay Jack?" He looked at me, gave a clearly fake smile, and said "Yeah I'm all good! You must be hungry though, why don't we head downstairs?" He said. I actually was rather hungry, so we walked down stairs. The whole walk was uncomfortable, he was behind me and I'm sure it would have been fine, but I could sense such a strong emotion from him, I just couldn't tell what it was. I ate some cereal, had some coffee, and then we started talking.

"You slept on the floor." I said, looking into my coffee. "Didn't want to bother you, but Ben's been really annoying lately with his new game and I couldn't be bothered to head back." He said, I could feel him staring at me, but I kept my eyes on the coffee, focusing on the soft ripples rolling across the surface at the slightest movement. "Like, BEN_Drowned? I've read about him before; seems to be a go-to in pasta stories when someone needs an annoying person, except in stories based on him of course." I tried my best to keep it going but it just kind of ended itself, it was like even my own brain was too uncomfortable to talk.

He explained all about slender-mansion, he told me about his room and how everyone had their very own and there was always plenty of food (except for eyeless jack of course) and there were video games and movies and what-not. I was just so glad I had gotten him to really start talking to me, but just as I had thought the tension had vanished he finished his story, and all was silent once more. "You really seem kind of quiet today, what's up?" I said, finally asking for an explanation. "You aren't scared of me, I know. I haven't dealt with this before, you _know_ I kill and you don't care, in fact it seems like you enjoy that about me. I just don't know what to do." He said, finally looking away from me.

I was in too much shock to say anything. I didn't know what to say anymore, it's true he didn't scare me, and I enjoyed his… _hobby_. I had no way to cheer him up, so I did the only thing I could think to do. "I-I'm sorry." He looked up. Did he not want me to say that? "It's not your fault, we can't control what we do or do not fear, and I know all to well the amusement one can receive from a good kill." I had nothing to do. Nothing I could possibly think of doing. So I sat there, in silence, waiting for something to happen that I could handle. I had never been good at comforting others, let alone a killer clown. A quick glance at my wrist resulted in me mentally scolding myself. _No, you've been clean for a month now, don't ruin this. You can do this, you don't need to._ But I did, I really needed to. _No, you can do this, stay strong._ I was already weak. I needed this. I…I deserved this, I could've made him feel better if I wasn't such an idiot, I didn't even deserve to have him near me. _Yes you do stay strong._ I was shaking now, and Jack had noticed.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just kind of cold."

"Stop lying to me."

He stared darkly into my eyes, how could he tell I was lying? "I'm fine really" I put up my signature fake smile. He turned away, but suddenly lifted his head. "I have to go, I'll be back later." I was confused, but said 'okay' and let him leave. I used this to my advantage. Running up stairs and into the bathroom I sat in the bathtub. The curtain was closed so as to hide my activities. *slice* _Stop this; you'll only make It worse_. I deserved this, this would make it better. *slice* _stop._ I felt the relief begin to sink in, the stinging sensation in my arm calming me. _STOP._ But I didn't want to stop. The blood dripping, I needed to see more. Mine or not I craved it, I didn't just want to see it, I _needed_ to. *slice* _you're acting crazy. Stop this._ *slice* "I don't want to" I whispered aloud. _Stop_. "You can't stop me" I continued talking as though it was a separate person. *knock knock* I jumped. Hiding the blades in their usual spot, I covered my arm in my dark sleeve and opened the door.

"What were you doing?" I wasn't expecting him back so soon. "Just getting ready for a bath, see if I can't warm up some." I could tell he knew I was lying but he said nothing. He nodded and with a short glance at my arm he stalked back to my bed. "Well I'll be out here when you're done." He said. I bathed quickly and waited for blood to dry before wiping my arm. It had dried just enough to mimic a scab. Why hadn't he said something? Maybe he didn't care. Maybe I was fooling myself into thinking he might. _Tell him_. He won't care; he kills people for heaven's sake! I dressed and walked out, my arm still stinging. We had been spending time together for only around three days and I felt closer to him than anyone else. He was lying on one half of my bed staring at the ceiling, I glanced at the clock. 10. I had been in the bathroom for at least an hour and it felt like five minutes. I had bathed for only about ten. He glanced at me and I once again longed to hold his hand. _Screw it. You're falling for him. At least you'll die on his terms._ I gave up the mental slaps and admitted it to myself. Three days together and I was truly falling for a murderous clown.

"Why are you staring at me?" I jumped back into reality. "Nothing. Sorry." I turned and went to go downstairs but he stopped me. "We have a game to play." I froze. I had completely forgotten. Here it was, whether it'd be my last or not only he knew, but it was a sign, he might kill me soon. And then I'd be done here. "When?" I asked turning to look at him. "Now." And with a snap I was in a chair, in a small white room. Strapped down but not gagged. "What are the rules?" I asked; trying as hard as I could to focus on anything else. "You guess a number between one and one thousand and if it's right, we continue, if not…well…you should know."

Sure enough I looked around and next to me there was a table filled with numerous tools. Knives, hammers, automatic and manual screw drivers, scissors, it never ended. "Do you know the number now?" I asked eager to get this over with. He nodded and I tried hard to think. He seemed gloomier than I'd have thought he would. _Six-hundred-forty-three._ No that couldn't be it. _Six-hundred-thirty-four_. Maybe. "Six-hundred-thirty-four." The game had just begun.

He looked shocked, I hadn't gotten the number right. I _couldn't_ have. There were 999 other numbers, that couldn't be it. "Very well, next round. You guess the color, black, white, red, blue, yellow, orange, green, purple, and brown. If it's right then we'll go to the last round, if not then I'll be drilling into your knee cap." He said. I was confused. I couldn't possibly have guessed correctly, could I? _Red._ "Red" I said. He looked shocked once more, then he walked over to me, and kneeled down so that we were at eye level. "How do you know these answers?" He asked. "I don't know" I replied, simple as that, I didn't know how I knew the answers. He narrowed his eyes, sighed and returned to his original position.

"Last round, how do you make a cat go woof?" he said. I didn't even need my gut for this, my parents had made this joke for forever now, but whether it matched his version or not, I couldn't be sure. "Light a match" I said, looking into his pale eyes. He smirked, he looked happy now, had I gotten it wrong? "I can't believe you knew all those answers" He said, snapping his fingers, we were back in my room, it was around 5 in the evening now, time must have gone faster where we were or something. All I knew is I had won and I was exhausted.

"Are you sure I got everything right? I mean besides the cat one I was just guessing…" I asked, hoping for a reassuring answer. "Absolutely." He said, still grinning. "Why are you happy? You lost." I asked. "I don't know." He answered, shrugging. He flopped down onto my bed, onto the side I don't sleep on. I lay down next to him so that we were facing each other. "I'm going to get some sleep; you can stay again if you want." I stared waiting for an answer. "Okay" He went to move but I grabbed his wrist. "Are you staying?" I asked, suddenly finding myself hoping he would. "Yeah." He said staring at me confused. "Well, I mean, like, you can sleep on the bed. You don't have to sleep on the floor or anything." I found myself resisting a blush after what I had said. "Okay." He lied back down. I fell asleep quickly, but not before I felt his hand gently close around mine.

I woke up to see him gone and was, admittedly, disappointed. I still remember the warmth of his and against mine, the soft bandages gently rubbing against my palm. I walked downstairs, avoiding my usual shower. I had just stepped into the kitchen when *grunt* Jack tackled me to the ground. I was on my back staring up into his white eyes. He was staring back down at me laughing. "I caught you." I couldn't help but laugh. Day four and I was falling for him more by the second. I rolled over so that he was pinned to the ground and I was staring down at him. I strategized my movement so that I ended up straddling him. Not preventing him from movement but making myself comfortable. He glared back mischievously and I soon found myself being held over is shoulder in the air.

"Hey! That's cheating!" I said as I giggled. "It's not cheating if there aren't any rules." I couldn't disagree, but I wasn't prepared to act like a toddler and make some up in middle of a game. He put me down on the couch and started tickling me. I couldn't help but reach forward and at least attempt to tickle him, and to my surprise I soon had him on the ground in fits of laughter. "NO, WHAT IS THIS? STAAAAAHHHP!" I couldn't help but laugh with him. "This is what tickles feel like." I said, still tickling at his sides. "THIS IS HORRIBLE! I HATE THIS!" He was still laughing. Sadly I let off and sat back on the ground. "Sucks doesn't it." I said smirking. "Now I know why you were so mad." He said giggling. "Now I know you're ticklish." He turned to face me, panting, and smiled.

I lie down next to him. Still face to face, and almost instantly he was once again studying my features. I tried my best to hide my blush as he stared into my eyes. "Why do you always blush when I look at you?" He asked, still keeping eye contact. I felt the blush grow stronger, I must have been bright red by now. "I-I don't know." I said trying my best to keep eye contact. It was like a gun shot, a bomb, the click of a lamp, it happened so fast I didn't understand at first. I stayed in shock for a moment, wondering what had happened. As his lips gently brushed against mine I felt myself kissing back. _I must be crazy_. I thought. _I'm lying on the floor making out with a clown who's favorite hobby is killing children._


	4. Chapter 4

I closed my eyes, focusing entirely on the feeling. He brought his hand up to my face, gently holding mine to his. I could tell he had shortened his claws because they weren't tangling in my hair. I brought my hands up his chest, resting one on the back of his neck and the other just below his collar bone. We went like that for at least a couple minutes until, at last, we pulled apart. For a while we just stared into each other's eyes, almost in shock. His breathing quickened and so did mine as I began to understand what had happened. We had kissed sure, but he was immortal, and I was mortal, we could never be together, we had just set ourselves up for heart break. His form disappeared from my side in a puff of black mist and I lay limp, on the floor.

I completely understood why he had just left without speaking, I myself wanted to get away and think, and I myself couldn't bring myself to talk. I somehow dragged myself up from the floor and took a shower, but afterwards, still in a state of shock, went straight to bed. I was almost too scared to think about it. I had tried so hard to prevent myself for falling for him and it was no good. I had no one to go to. No friends, no family that still spoke to me. I was alone and when I found him I let myself fall, I had failed as much at controlling my emotions as everything else. I scratched at my scarred wrist, but quickly moved my hands to my side, resisting as much as I could to find the blades calling me from the bathroom.

As I drifted off to a deep sleep I felt my emotions slipping out of my mind. I woke, surprised not to have even had the slightest wisp of a dream. I got up and made coffee, Jack still hadn't returned. I guess it was nice, I mean the time to think was definitely needed, but what if he took too long and I over thought? I sighed and washed my cup. I couldn't go to work today, not with everything happening lately. I picked my phone up, before changing my mind. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Jo."

"Oh hi, what's up?"

"I can't come into work today."

"What? Why not? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Bill."

"Are you sick?"

"No I just need some time to think about a few things."

"Jo, you know what happened last time you told me that."

I scoffed.

"What?"

"Really Bill, I'm fine, I'll be back tomorrow."

"Jo-"

"JUST STOP ACTING LIKE YOU CARE!"

I hung up with a frown. I hadn't ever yelled at Bill before. He shouldn't have been nosing around though, I just needed time and he made it out like I was all distressed. He couldn't let go of the last time I had said that. My heart plummeted. I went straight to bed, but as I walked towards my bathroom door I stopped myself. "No, I won't" _Just do it, no one will care._ I was shocked, usually this voice was trying to tell me not to. "I won't" _You have no one. They won't miss you, I mean look how fast you drove that maniac clown away!_ "Stop this, I won't do it" I didn't even care that I was talking out loud. _Do it._ "NO!" I fell to my knees, my hands over my head in a protective fashion. _Why not?_ "I can't, I won't, you can't make me this time." _NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOU._ I was crying now. "I WON'T LISTEN TO YOU THIS TIME!"

I stood up and ran downstairs. I didn't know where I was going but I had to keep running. I slipped my feet into my boots and ran outside. I kept running until I reached the forest and still went on. I stopped at last when I had lost myself in the trees. _You can't hide from me you idiot, I'm a voice, there's no escape._ "Shut up." I had calmed to a mumble. Something moved in a bush. I turned round and round until I found myself dizzy. I fell to the ground. I heard more movement. _Good, now you can die._ "No. No be quiet. Go away." More movement. _Stop avoiding this, you deserve death._ "Shut up. Just leave me alone." I stood up, without looking I ran further. I couldn't stop running or the voice would find a way to talk to me more.

I finally stopped again, still lost in the forest. Tears were running down my face. I sat and leaned back against a tree. _Why are you running from me_? "No, you can't do this to me again, I-I promised Bill I'd go to work tomorrow. I won't let you do this again." I couldn't stop fighting, I wouldn't give in again. _You promised nothing. He could care less if you showed up to work tomorrow; he just needs someone to do stuff for him._ "SHUT UP!" I grabbed my head. I sat there as long as I could just focusing on holding my head. I started rocking. I didn't know any other way to calm myself, I started to hum.

The lyrics to my little play mate stirred in my head more, beginning to overcome the voice. I kept humming along, louder and louder. When that song ran out, Twinkle Twinkle. As Twinkle Twinkle came to an end I found myself slipping into unconsciousness. I was starting to notice more around me. I was lost in middle of a forest that was getting darker by the second. I couldn't fall asleep on the ground. I climbed up the tree I had been leaning on. As I reached a comfortable branch I realized my fear of heights. _Oh well, it's not like I can really risk sleeping on the ground._ I searched the tree for a set of branches good enough for sleep. I found a set of three branches, happening to be rather close, almost like a platform, surrounded by leaves. Good enough for tonights rest, I'd find my way out tomorrow. I laid down carefully so that I was in a position that would make it hard to fall out of the tree.

When I woke up I was still in the same position as when I fell asleep. I climbed from the tree, trying my best not to look down until I was on the ground. I couldn't see the right way to go, so I chose a path to stick to. I had a long way to walk, even if I was going the right way, I knew I was deep in the forest. I took this time to really think about Jack and I. We could never be together, and he probably didn't think of me like that anyway. He was probably just caught up in the moment, as was I. I felt a few tears slip from my eyes. I tried combing my hair with my fingers as I thought more. Maybe he would never come back. If so, I really would be all alone again, not even a clown would kill me.

I heard movement somewhere behind me. I stopped so abruptly my body continued forward for a second. I slowly turned around and saw nothing but trees behind me. "Hello? Is anyone there?" Nothing. I turned around and continued to walk, and think. How had I gotten those questions right? It was impossible that I could've managed to guess correctly what the answers were on the first try. _Maybe I'm just one hell of a guesser._ I heard another movement behind me. This time I wasted no time stopping and turned around as fast as I could. I narrowed my eyes on the surrounding trees and bushes, but nothing seemed out of place. "Hello?" I said again. No response came.

The forest was just getting darker, so I headed the opposite way, toward the sounds. Fully aware that I might run into whatever was following me along the way. I took around ten steps when I heard another sound. This time, instead of stopping and turning around, I kept walking. Another sound, and my pace quickened. Suddenly I could distinctly make out footsteps following me. I tried looking behind me but collided with something, and as I turned to see what it was I was pushed back. As I sat up from the ground I found myself gazing into the face of Jeff the Killer. "What's a young woman like yourself doing in the forest all alone?" he asked, his crazed smile moving only slightly as he spoke. "Got lost" I shrugged. He was surprised at my casual approach.

"Are you friends with Laughing Jack?" I was shocked myself to hear these word leave my mouth. He looked upset suddenly. "Oh, you're one of his." One of his? What was that supposed to mean. "I'm not one of anyone's than you very much." I spat back. This seemed to make him angry as his eyebrows furrowed, but with his 'homemade' permanent smile I couldn't tell easily. "Oh sure, that's what you think, but if you are his than I'd get into a big fight if I hurt you." I rolled my eyes. "How do you know him?" Jeff asked. "Read about him." I said truthfully. "and you actually." I continued. "So than you really aren't his." He said, looking away to a nearby tree. "What do you mean by _his_?" I asked finally. He laughed at this, although I didn't find it all that funny.

He stopped laughing abruptly. "You're quite clueless aren't you?" He said this more as a statement than a question. "Look I don't have time for this, if you're going to kill me just get it over with." He didn't seem to object, as I soon found him lunging at me with a knife, but he was intercepted by a blur of black and white. "ARGH! Jack, what's the meaning of this?" He said, I looked closely enough to see him pinned to a tree by Laughing Jack. "She's mine." He snarled at Jeff. "Actually _she_ would like to think she is her own person." I said. I could almost feel Jack rolling his eyes. "Fine, I didn't know, I'll leave her alone." Jeff said, pulling at Jack's clawed hands.

Jack pulled his hand away, releasing Jeff from the tree, he walked off muttering curses under his breath and I drove my attention back to Jack, who was staring blankly at the tree. I stood up, fully prepared to walk away from him when he grabbed my arm. I turned back to see him staring at me. "What are you doing out here in the forest?" He asked. What was I doing? "Nothing" I answered, looking into his eyes. "Come on, lets get you home." He said. I didn't feel like causing a scene so I let him grab hold of my hands and teleport me to my room. "You really should be more care-" He started, but I cut him off. "I know, I just sort of, freaked out I guess, I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing." It hurt to be so rude to him. He sighed and let go of my hands. I saw black mist begin to appear below him. "Don't leave again." I said, loud as I could without yelling. He looked up suddenly, scared of what I might do.

"What do you need?" He asked, avoiding my eyes. "You just kind of left, without saying anything." I tried to explain why I wanted him to stay. "There was nothing to say Jo. I can't die, you can, we could never be together, even if we tried." He said in a matter-of-fact tone. "I know, I kind of figured that out on my own, but I'm still your victim Jack, you can't just walk out and never come back." I tried my best to keep this going; I didn't want to lose him, not like everyone else. "I don't want to hurt you Jo, I haven't since our game. I figured it would be best if I did just that, walked out and never returned." He was still avoiding my face. "Leaving would hurt worse than you staying, you might as well kill me than abandon me." I felt a tear slide down my cheek.

"Jo, we can't be together, it won-", "We don't have to be together, but I can't stand losing you either." I said, now I was getting frustrated, I didn't know what to say. "What do you want me to do Jo? I can't kill you, I won't." He said. I shook my head. "I don't know. I just." I lost my sentence before I could finish. I sat on the end of my bed holding my head in my hands. "I'm sorry, just go if you want." But he didn't he walked over to my bed and sat next to me, wrapping his arms around me in a hug. I instinctively leaned into the hug more, and he didn't stop me. Everything was so complicated now. "What am I going to do with you?" he said to himself. I didn't know what he meant, this would all just be easier if I were dead. He spoke again to me, in a low soft tone. "Jo, how much do you like it here?" He asked.

I looked up into his face, he seemed deep in thought. "I mean, like friends, family, work, how much do you enjoy your everyday life?" He continued, looking up to meet my eyes. "I have no friends, my family doesn't talk to me, work is just something to keep my bills paid." I said, "I hate my everyday life, I go to work five days a week just to come home and browse the internet. I've even tried to kill myself twice before because I have no place here. I have nothing but internet and books, my life is held together only by the fantasy worlds of books and the occasional reassuring person online." I continued. I looked away from his eyes, wiping the tears from my cheeks. "Go shower" He said, letting go of me." I looked up questioningly. "I'll tell you more when I get back, I'll take an hour at most. So don't freak out if you get out and I'm not here." He said, reassuringly. I nodded and walked to the bathroom. What was he planning?


	5. Chapter 5

I showered slowly, washing my entire body and watching the dirt fall into the drain. What was he doing? I couldn't keep my thoughts from racing. What was happening, could we be something, could he have found a way, and will he kill me? The questions were endless. I walked out wrapped in a towel and Jack wasn't there. I dressed in a black tank top, a flannel, black skinny jeans, and black vans. Assuming we were going somewhere I put on eyeliner and mascara. My hair was dry, well, almost. It had grown so much, raven hair hung down below my shoulders, somewhere around the small of my back. I sighed, brushing through the tangled mess. I heard something move in my bedroom and walked back to see Jack. He looked worried, almost skittish.

"Jack? Are you okay?" He jumped when he heard me. He wasn't quite shaking, but his movements were fast and his eyes were darting to every part of the room every second. "Jack?" I said walking closer. "I'm fine, but we need to move quickly, its night so everyone will be sleeping. Pack your things, laptop, IPod, clothing, soap, don't bring your phone." He threw a black duffel bag to me which I of course failed to catch. I did as he said, barely able to fit everything except for my laptop, which he gave me another backpack for. "Jack tell me what's going on." I said sitting down. He pulled me back up as he looked out the window.

"Be as quiet as you can. I don't want them to hear you."

"Wh-"

He shushed me with a claw that left my lip bleeding slightly.

"Shit, okay, just lick it we'll take care of it later."

I finally decided to shut up. Black mist appeared and seemed to engulf us. He held tightly to me. One arm around my waist and the other on my face. He had his head leaned against mine and his arms closed, he seemed to be focusing hard. My stomach twisted and I was glad I hadn't eaten. We appeared in a dark room lit by only a few candles. There was a bed with a black comforter and white pillowcases. It had a tall, gothic style frame with a brown tint. He led me to the bed and signaled me to sit. I obeyed. Where were we? I wanted to ask questions, every one I could think of. But he told me to be quiet. "We need to be silent. Just lay down and get comfortable, I'll help you settle in I promise, just tomorrow. Go to sleep." He moved back from me, "Can I at least change?" I asked in a whisper. He nodded. "that's a great idea actually. He removed his suspenders and lifted his shirt. I blushed at seeing his bare chest. I found my PJs in my duffel bag and changed in a bathroom connected to the room. When I came out Jack was getting comfortable on the floor. "You can sleep in the bed too" I said it before I thought. He just nodded, thankfully. We got comfortable in the bed and he clicked his fingers, extinguishing the candles. I rolled to get more comfy and ended up rolling my head and arm and most of my chest onto his chest. I blushed and just stayed there. He wrapped his arms around my and cuddled closer to me. We fell asleep just like that. Honestly though, it was like paradise.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up still on him. Our bodies were entangled beautifully. I couldn't help but listen to his heart beat, slow and steady. Or each breath, as he slowly inhaled and exhaled. I never wanted to move. I wanted to stay like this forever, wrapped in his arms. I could feel his smooth, white skin beneath my palm. I could smell blood in his hair. My breath hitched when his hand twitched, his fingers moving lightly across my shoulder. He inhaled deeply and his eyes fluttered open. He looked so handsome with his bed head and sleepy eyes. A smile danced across his lips when he saw me staring. I blushed and looked away. I was embarrassed to be seen watching him.

We stayed like that for a while, half an hour maybe. Just tangled together, breathing lightly, hearts beating slowly. He yawned and stretched. My skin felt cold where his hand had been. I sadly sat up, rubbing my eyes. Slowly, I hopped off the bed and grabbed some clothes from the duffel bag I had packed the previous night. I picked out a black tank top and some matching skinny jeans. Without letting myself think, I pulled off my shirt. I could feel his eyes on my back. I added my pajama pants to the pile and pulled up my skinny jeans. Before I could button them up I felt his arms wrap around my waist. He pecked at my neck and worked his way up to my ear. "You're beautiful, you know that?" He whispered seductively. I blushed and spun around in his arms. "I love making you blush" He added with a smirk. I smiled and kissed him. He kissed back and we stayed like that for a while.

"I have to get dressed" I whispered as I pulled away, gasping for breath. "Fine" He whined, pulling away and moving to his dresser. I pulled on my shirt and went to the bathroom with my toothbrush. I saw my lips were bright red from kissing. I brushed my teeth and walked back to put my things away. I saw he was dressed in his usual striped shirt and suspenders with black jeans. I smiled seeing him ruffle his hair. This time he was the one to blush as he looked up. He sighed, "I have to go talk to Slenderman, he'll want to know there's someone in his house, but don't move, well move just don't leave the room. I don't want you getting hurt." He sounded genuinely concerned about me. It was nice, knowing someone cared for once.

I stayed in the room lying on the bed, processing all that had happened. I was enveloped in fear when a questioned wandered through my mind. What if Slenderman wouldn't let me stay? Tears pricked at my eyes when I thought about it. I changed the subject. If he does let me stay, imagine what it'll be like. I jumped up when I heard the doorknob turn. Jack entered the room, a tall figure following suite. He had no face, but the skin was bumpy, and he was dressed in a formal black suit and tie. His arms hung low by his sides and he walked slumped as he tried not to hit his head on the ceiling. "This is Joe, Joe, this is Slenderman, Slendy for short." Jack introduced us. I stood up in awe at finally meeting him. He held out his arm and I shook his hand firmly. My muscles were tense from top to bottom so that it was hard to even breathe. "Hi" I managed to mutter. "You can relax, I'm allowing you to stay but I want to be clear. If you and Jack break up, you will leave and your memory will be erased. I don't want to come off as rude by doing this but I need you to understand, I don't ant him getting down and forfeiting murder or anything like that over a silly break up.

"We'll have a dinner tonight to introduce you to the others, apologies in advance for anything and everything they will do. They may argue, they may try to kill you, but let us look on the bright side, they may be very happy to have you staying with us. If you'll excuse me I have to go prepare the arrangements." He left without another word, closing the door behind him. Jack walked over and hugged me, nuzzling into my neck and taking in my scent. He seemed to relax in sync with my arms being placed around his neck. I planted a kiss on his neck and hugged close to him. "I'm so happy you get to stay with me." He mumbled into my hair. "I'm so happy to stay" I replied, grinning from ear to ear.


	7. Chapter 7

I walked into the kitchen behind Jack. My entire body was shaking violently. What if they didn't like me? What if they tried to kill me? What if I got kicked out? I could only think of the worst, I guess it was probably my depression. Jack led me to a seat next to a little girl. She was wearing a pink nightgown and on the table in front of her was a worn teddy bear. She had long, wavy brown hair and big, lime green eyes. She was covered in blood and scratches. "Hi miss, I'm Sally!" She said joyfully, she sounded so happy, yet there was such a sad setting to her appearance. "Hi, I'm Jo" I replied shakily. I sat down, Jack sitting next to me. He squeezed my hand under the table. He could tell how nervous I was. Next to Sally was a teenage boy. He had long blond hair and what looked like an elf costume on. When I saw his face he had completely black eyes, with little red dots in the place of pupils that seemed to stare into my soul. "Hi, I'm Ben" he mumbled, blushing as he turned to the table.

The next person (if that's what you could call them) I'd already met. Jeff the Killer. His matted black hair hung to his shoulders. His white hoodie was drenched in blood as usual. He couldn't seem to look away from me as we made eye contact. "Hi" I said quietly. "You already know me I guess" He said, finally looking away to see Slenderman walking in with plates held by many tentacles. He carefully set them each down in front of us. I noticed some people had different things. I looked to the next person. They had a black hoodie over their head, but when I looked at their face they had a blue mask on. Where the eyes should have been there was only blackness. The black was so deep it was harrowing to look at. I took note of the black goop dripping down the mask. He barely looked over me before looking to his plate. "Eyeless Jack" He said speedily digging into what appeared to be a kidney on his plate.  
The next person was rather hyper. He was coated in blood just like everyone else. He had messy chestnut hair and orange goggles. He had a strange mouth guard sitting in front of him on the table. He was wearing a sweater with striped sleeves and black gloves. He was eating soup, just like me. I found the next person to be looking straight at their plate, full of cheesecake. They were wearing a bright orange hoodie pulled over their head. I couldn't see their face. "That's Hoodie" Jack whispered in my ear. I guess I'd have to call him something else now that there were two jacks. Maybe LJ? Everyone else seemed to call him that.

The last person was wearing a jacket that was a mix between yellow and orange. They had light brown hair and were wearing a white mask with a smile painted on. At least it looked like the small mouth was smiling. They had blackened eyes as well as many others at the table. "That ones Masky" LJ whispered. He too was eating cheesecake. LJ, Jeff, Sally, and I all had soup. I carefully lifted the spoon to my mouth, I didn't want to make a fool of myself already. The soup was delicious. It had potatoes and carrots and beef, a typical vegetable soup. Only it wasn't typical at all. The arrange of spices added a little heat and the salt level was just perfect. The vegetables were cooked perfectly so the weren't too chewy but didn't melt. I just sat there, staring at the bowl in awe. "You okay?" Sally asked me after a while. Great. Now I was acting all weird just staring at soup. "Yeah I'm fine" I mumbled, starting to eat my soup again.

When dinner was over I went up to the room. It was barely lit up. I flicked the light switch and closed the door. After showering I changed into my pajamas and flopped into bed. Just as I began to close my eyes I heard the door open. There was some rustling and I saw a shadow from the corner of my vision a few times. I finally turned my head and saw LJ, shirtless, wearing pajama pants bent over an open drawer. I blushed, looking over his pale skin. I saw his shoulder blades move as he dug around in the dresser, and the muscles in his arm twitch when he began tugging at something.

"Enjoying the view?" He teased, turning to see me watching him. "Definitely" I responded, shocking myself at how open I'd become around him. He moved to the bed and kissed me before moving around and lying next to me. "Wasn't so bad as you thought it'd be was it" He said sleepily, rolling over to look into my eyes. "Eh" I whispered. I became lost in his icy blue eyes. He smirked and kissed me again. This time lasting longer than before. He never seemed to pull away, in fact the kiss only deepened. He put his hand on the back of my head and pushed his lips further into mine. He licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I teased him, smiling into the kiss. He moved his hand down my side, tickling me as he went. When I opened my mouth finally to laugh he put his tongue in, exploring my mouth. We stayed like that for forever, intimacy building rapidly.

I woke up with my head on his chest. Someone was knocking on the door. "Guys, breakfast is ready!" They yelled through the wood. Thank goodness they didn't come in. a breeze moved over my naked skin and I shivered. As I moved to get up LJ wrapped his arm around me, pulling me closer. I laughed. "We have to get breakfast" I whispered gently. He sighed, releasing his hold. I sat up, holding the blankets around me. Looking around the room I saw the mess left from last nights events. I found my underwear and pajamas and put them in a basket, then I found some clean clothes in my bag and changed. When I turned I saw LJ staring at me, smirking. "Enjoying the view?" I asked jokingly. "Definitely" He replied.

Breakfast was waffles, expertly created by Slenderman. Toby seemed rather excited about it, jumping wildly around the dining room. I saw Ben with his head lying on the table, seemingly exhausted. "Heard you two had lots of fun last night." Jeff teased when he saw me and LJ enter the dining room. I blushed deeply. "Shut up" LJ mumbled, taking a seat as I followed.


End file.
